JackKimJerry: The Cliff
by crazyz216
Summary: This is a sequel to Jack and Kim: Backstab. Kim and Jack are together now, but that's a problem for Jerry...because he secretly loves Kim also. Then he meets a new girl, named Cami, who has a secret of her own. Someone is ruined, someone might be gone, and someone's life is now full of guilt.
1. The New Girl

Hey there friends. So please read and review my other story. I hope you like it. I will warn you: I probably won't update this as often as I did with my other one bc i have no idea why im writing it. We'll see... Google translate for Jerry's Spanish.

Jerry's POV- Sunday Before 1st Day Of School

Kim was in the Bobby Wasabi dojo alone. She was already kicking and punching the dummies.

"Hey Jerry." She said while she walked over to me as I walked in through the door. She was probably going to flip me like usual...yo sometimes when that girl got angry...there was no escaping her wrath.

"Hey Kim. One sec I just got to change, then you can flip me on the ground." She laughed at that one. Her cute laugh...

As she walked back over to the dummy she was kicking, she lost her balance and started to trip on some Bo staffs. I quickly ran over to her and caught her just before she fell. I looked into her soft, brown eyes. _This is how it should really be,_ I thought to myself.

"Jerry? Jerry can you let go of me now?" Suddenly I snapped back into the real world.

"Huh what? Oh yeah. Sorry yo." I laughed nervously.

"And thanks." Kim said

"No problem" I smiled. I went to change and when I came back Jack was in the dojo kissing Kim. There wasnt anything I could do about it. I definitely didn't was to ruin Jack and my relationship- we are best friends.

"Hey! Get a room!" I said. If I couldn't be with Kim, I would just have to make jokes to lighten my jealousy.

"Oh shut up! Kim wanna flip him?" Jack asked her

"I always do!" She said happily. I just sighed. I like when she flipped me now. It didn't really hurt anymore and I could look at her when I was on the ground and she stood above me. She had the most beautiful blond hair...

I saw Eddie and Milton walk in.

"Come on, get up. Time to spar. Jack with Kim, Jerry with Milton, Eddie, you spar winner." Rudy said as he came out of his office.

We started and I couldn't help but notice that Kim looked incredibly cute when she was doing Karate. Next thing I knew I was on the floor. Did Milton just beat me? _Milton_?

"Holy Christmas nuts, I beat Jerry!" Milton yelled while jumping up and down.

I got up and Rudy was watching me. I could feel the heat from his eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"Jerry can I see you for a second in my office?"

"Yeah sure, Rudy." I said. When we walked in and closed the door he asked me what was wrong.

"Uh nothing. Why do you ask?" I said

"Well for 1, I know my students and I can see when something is wrong. And 2, you just lost to Milton. And 3...I see the way you look at Kim."

I could feel my face redden and I started moving in my chair uncomfortably. "I don't know what you mean..." I told him.

"Jerry, Jack is your best friend. And he really loves Kim. I trust that you will stay away from their relationship and do the right thing. Even if it means avoiding Kim for a while."

"I- yeah. Your right. I just get so jealous when they kiss and stuff...I'll try avoiding her for a bit. Thanks man. You mind if I leave now?"

"I guess not..." Rudy said

I walked out of his office feeling good. I changed in the locker room and checked my phone. NEW MESSAGE. It said. I opened it.

_I didn't know you felt that way about Kim...Hope she doesn't find out_... I shut off my phone.

Mierda!

No! This could ruin everything! I have to find out who's doing this!

I ran out of the dojo. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Clearly I was upset.

I took a walk around the Seaford Park for a while. Suddenly I saw the (2nd) most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was playing with her Golden Retriever. She had long curly/ wavy brown hair.

I jogged up to her. "How'd it do girl? Im Jerry. You new?" She also had bright blue eyes that were stunning.

"Yea! My name is Cami. I start Seaford high tomorrow. Oh, and this is Kenzie!" She said while petting her dog.

"Wow she's really pretty!"

"My dog you mean...?" She said

"What? Yeah yeah your dog." I said while grinning at her. I was SO not talking about her dog. Cami. What a nice name.

We started to walk and talk. She likes the color blue and hates pink, like Kim. And she does Karate too! She's a yellow belt, like me.

"I was thinking of joining a dojo here, but I'm not sure which one. Where do you go?" Cami said

"I go to Bobby Wasabi. You should join that one. My friends go there also. It's a really swag place." I said as she laughed.

"Alright I'll ask my Mom to drive me over there later. It's in the mall right?"

"Yep. And I'll be there later today for practice. I'll see you around Cami!" I said while jogging away.

"Bye, Jerry!" I heard her yell after me.

**LATER AT THE DOJO- Still Sunday**

As I walked into the dojo, Cami walked out of Rudy's office. Along with her was also Rudy and Cami's Mom.

"This is Jerry. He's one of the students here. Jerry this is-" Rudy started to say.

"Cami. I know. We met at the park already. So you joined?"I asked Cami.

"Yup! I start tomorrow after the 1st day of school." She walked towards me and her Mom and Rudy started talking about other stuff. "Should I be nervous? Because I really am. I want to make friends and just don't know if anyone will like me..."

"No! Don't be nervous. I already like you and I'm sure my friends will too. Why don't you stay for a while until everyone shows up. So you can talk to them at school and stuff." I told her.

She walked over to her Mom, who was still talking to Rudy. She nodded and then left the dojo. "She said ok, but how will I get home?" She said with a smile.

"Just tell me where you live and I can walk you there after practice." I said smiling back. Was she flirting with me? Because it sure seemed like it... and it felt good to not think about Kim every second of the day.

Then Kim walked in. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Jerry...who's this?"

"Oh hey. Kim this is Cami, Cami this is Kim. She's joining our dojo starting tomorrow."

"Another girl in the dojo! YES!" Kim shouted. "And nice to meet you! You just moved here I'm guessing?"

"Yep an I start high school tomorrow." Cami said.

"Let me get changed and I'll be right out." Kim said as she ran into the changing room.

About a second later after Kim went to change, Jack came in.

"Who's this?" He said

"This is Cami, she's new and is starting school with us tomorrow. She just joined the dojo. Cami, this is Jack...Kim's boyfriend." I said as I turned to her.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Cami said cheerfully.

"Same to you! But I have to go change. Jerry is Kim here yet?"

"Yeah, in the changing room." I told him.

"Wow your friends seem very nice!" Cami said. She studied me for a second. "You seem upset about something. Are you ok?"

It's like she knew what I was thinking about Kim. And what was I thinking? I was thinking that Jack always talks about her when I'm around. Should I tell Cami? Nah, sooner or later I'll probably ask her out.

"I'm fine thanks."

Later I introduced her to Milton and Eddie. Then I walked her home. Her house had tan stones and a long driveway. It was pretty big.

"Whoa, swag house!" I said to her.

"Thanks Jerry!" She said while laughing. She had a really nice laugh. "And thanks for walking me home. I really appreciate it. I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Bye!" I said

Then I walked back to my house and when I got inside, I took a shower, ate dinner, and watched TV. Then I got into my bed. It was almost 11:00 and I was thinking about Cami. I hope she's in a lot of my classes. Then I drifted into sleep.


	2. Swimming and Thinking

Kim's POV

I was so happy that Jack and I are together again. Every time I kiss him, I feel safe and I know that he loves me back. But tomorrow is the 1st day of 10th grade and there will be new girls, and new drama.

Well it's 9:30 and I have nothing to do. I'll go to the dojo early for our 10:30 practice. So I got out of bed and looked at the picture of Jack and I kissing (Jerry took it) on my night table. He's so hot!

By 9:45 I was out the door and on my way to the dojo. I was the only one there but Rudy was probably in his office. So I knocked on it and told him I was here, "Rudy are you in there? It's Kim, I came early for practice."

"Alright you can practice until everyone gets here." Rudy said through the door. So I got changed and started to kick dummies until Jerry walked in at 10:20.

"Hey Jerry." I said. I walked over to him.

"Hey Kim. One sec I just got to change, then you can flip me on the ground." I laughed. That was actually funny. Which was unusual because he rarely ever says something funny.

As I turned back around I stumbled on some Bo staffs, when Jerry suddenly caught me. He was holding me around my back and I was holding his arms. I saw a gleam in his eyes. What was he thinking about? I hoped Jack would see this because he might think something was...'going on' between Jerry and I.

If I wasn't dating Jack...would I be dating Jerry? Nah! That's crazy.

"Jerry? Jerry can you let go of me now?" I asked him.

"Huh what? Oh yeah. Sorry yo." He laughed nervously.

"And thanks." I said after he finally let me go.

"No problem."

When Jerry went into the boys locker room, Jack appeared.

"Hey babe!" Jack said as he turned me around and kissed me. We kissed for a long time. His hand was on my cheek and my hands were on his arms.

"Get a room!" Jerry yelled at us.

"Shut up! Kim you want to flip him?" Jack asked me

"I always do!" I responded.

When I flipped him, and he was on the floor, I saw that gleam in his eye again. What was that all about?

Then Milton and Eddie walked in.

"Come on, get up. Time to spar. Jack with Kim, Jerry with Milton, Eddie, you spar winner." Rudy said as he came out of his office.

I started to spar with Jack. I threw a punch and he blocked it, then he kicked me in my side. I held my hands at the spot he kicked and pretended that it hurt.

"Kim are you ok?" Jack asked me.

"Ow-I..." When he came close I flipped him and he landed on his back, but he took me down with him.

"Ah. The classic 'making your boyfriend worried' move." He laughed. He kissed me again on the lips, softly, but with care.

"Holy Christmas nuts, I beat Jerry!" Milton shouted while jumping up and down. Something must really be going on with him because Jerry doesn't lose to Milton very often. Or ever.

"Jerry can I see you for a second in my office?"

"Yeah sure, Rudy." Said Jerry.

Maybe I'll ask him what's wrong later. So Jack and I got up and started sparring for real this time while Eddie and Milton were sparring. Soon Jerry came out of Rudy's office and went into the changing room. He then quickly sprinted out of the dojo and looked at me right before he left.

I wonder what happened in Rudy's office.

It was about 12:00 and we were all getting pretty hungry.

"Guys, why don't we eat at Falafel Phil's? It's around lunch time anyway." Jack said to the group.

"Sounds good!" I said. And we were all in the restaurant within a couple minutes.

"So what do you think was going on with Jerry?" I asked everybody.

"I'm not sure. Probably Jerry being Jerry." Eddie said not sounding concerned at all. There probably want anything to worry about.

At about 1:00, Eddie and Milton went home and I went over to Jack's house.

"Want to to go in the pool?" Jack asked me with a grin. We were in front of his house, but there is a gate leading to his backyard. It was only the beginning of September and it was still warm. But I didnt have a bathing suit with me. Why would I?

"I'd love to, but I don't have a bathing suit." I told him.

"Well that's ok. We can both just go in with our clothes on..." He was giving one of his trouble grins. Which means he was going to do something that will piss me off.

He then ran over to me and picked me and threw me over his shoulder. He opened the gate and ran to his back yard.

"JACKSON! Put me down now!" I yelled at him.

"No way! This is too much fun, Kimmy!" He said.

We both started laughing and I was still trying to get out of his grip. He then let me loose a little and then I was in his arms bridal style right in front of the pool. I kicked off my black flats that I was wearing.

"I love you Kim." He told me

"I love you too Jack." And I kissed him. He then broke the kiss and then threw me in the pool.

I yelled as I hit the water. Lucky for him and unlucky for me, I was wearing a white shirt. Also jean shorts. Luckily I took off my shoes.

He laughed as I came to the surface. My shirt was totally see-through.

"See what you do Jack!" I yelled while laughing. He took off his shoes and did a cannon ball into the water. I covered my face as the water splashed onto me.

When he surfaced, I didn't hear him behind me, and he grabbed my waist and pulled me under the water.

We could both open our eyes under water. He took my hands and intertwined then with his. He pulled me close. I couldn't hold my breath much longer so I motioned my head to let him know I needed air.

We both came up.

"You know your shirt is see-through, right?" He asked me.

"well you don't mind, do you?" I said smiling.

He smiled and kissed me again, his hands on my lower back, mine around his neck. This kiss felt weird. I don't know why...it just did.

I was thinking about where Jerry was. He never came back to the dojo. I hope he's ok.

Whoa. Ever since I've been going out with Jack, I've turned a bit softer. I don't hit the guys that much anymore and I don't flip Jerry as hard now. He even seems to _enjoy_ it.

"Kim are you ok?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah sorry. I was just...thinking about stuff."

"Come on, let's get out and warm up." Jack said

"Ok." He got out of the pool and helped me get out also. Then we went inside his house and had hot chocolate and watch a movie. I was still curious about Jerry...

**LATER AT THE DOJO**

After I left Jack's house, we had a practice at the dojo again at 7:00. So I went home and got ready.

When I walked in, Jerry was talking to a girl I had never seen before. He was probably hitting on her. Poor girl.

"Hey Jerry...who's this?" I asked.

"Oh hey. Kim this is Cami, Cami this is Kim. She's joining our dojo starting tomorrow."

"Another girl in the dojo! YES!" I shouted. "And nice to meet you! You just moved here I'm guessing?"

"Yep an I start high school tomorrow." Cami said.

"Let me get changed and I'll be right out." I said as I ran into the changing room. She was pretty. She had bright blue eyes. I hoped Jack wouldn't start liking her... but she doesn't seem like the person to steal someone's boyfriend. She seems really nice, actually. And finally there is a girl in the dojo!

After practice, Jack walked me home and we kissed goodnight. The kiss wasn't weird this time. Yay!


	3. I Love You With A Burning Passion

Hey. So every chapter switch between Jerry and Cami's story or Jack and Kim's story. Just and F.Y.I. So please rate and review, give advice or whatever. And Jerry will be a bit more manly in my story than he is on the show. Btw, are disclaimer's necessary?

Jerry's POV

My alarm woke me up at 7:20 am for school at 8. I showered and got dressed and all that. I put on my very best cologne for Kim.

CAMI! I meant Cami. NOT Kim... Or did I...? AHHH I don't know.

Anyway, after putting on my cologne for whoever, I walked to school. I was pretty close, only like 5 minutes away by car.

I met up at our groups' usual spot, which was by the stairs. I saw Kim walking in wearing the hottest outfit. She looked great. But I had to avoid her a little because of Jack.

Suddenly she appeared at my side.

"Hey! Why did you run out earlier Sunday?" She asked me.

"Uh...well you know. Stuff. And...other stuff." Well that was an awful excuse. Then I saw Cami.

"I'll see you later Kim." I said while running to Cami.

"Hey! So what do you think so far?" I asked her.

"This school is SO much better than my old one. Its bigger and nicer. Let's compare schedules."

"Ok." Turned out we had every class together except math and English. She was in the harder math.

**AFTER SCHOOL ENDS **

I had just walked out of Bio with Cami. It was the last class of the day and school ended at 3.

"We have practice at 4, so do you want to hang out before we go?" I asked her

"I would...but I have to go home actually. I want to tell you something first...my Dad died last year and it's been really hard for my Mom. So lately I have to do the chores and cook dinner and such. Me doing Karate gets me away from all that. That's why I love it so much." Cami Said

"Wow Cami, I'm so sorry." I said as I hugged her. One day I will make her my girlfriend...

"Thanks Jerry. I'll see you at 4!" she said while walking away toward her house.

I guess I could walk to the mall. By the time I got there it would be 3:30 anyway.

**WHEN JERRY GETS TO THE DOJO**

As I walked closer to the dojo, I could smell burning. I assumed it was the BBQ restaurant in the mall, but even as I passed it, I could still smell the smoke.

When I finally got to the dojo, I was petrified. The dojo was on fire.

And Jack just came out of the dojo coughing up some smoke. There were ashes on his face and a piece of his shirt was missing from his arm. In its place looked like a burn. He was on his hands and knees gasping for air.

I ran to him. "Yo Jack are you ok? What happened?"

He was still coughing. "Dojo...changing...fire. I ran." He said in between coughing.

"Is anyone else in there?" I asked him

"I don't...think so." He said. He was starting to get his breath back.

I looked in the dojo from outside to see the damage. What I saw was worse...

Kim. Kim was inside the dojo and she was just outside the locker room. She saw me and gave me a little smile like she knew she was going to die. A burning piece of wood was about to fall from the ceiling. I shouted and motion for Kim to move away.

She looked up and just in time jumped back. She looked at me one last time and ran into the changing room.

I know Rudy said to stay avoid Kim but I have to help her now. There was no way she could survive unless someone helps her.

"Jerry, what's wrong?" Jack asked me

"Kim." Was all I could say before I ran inside. I was crazy, yeah. But I had to try. I avoided the falling pieces of wood and used my jacket to cover up my nose and mouth.

I ran to the girls changing room right as one beam fell from the ceiling and almost burnt my leg. I pounded on the door because it was stuck when I tried to open it.

I finally got it open and stepped inside, closing the door behind me quickly. There was barely any smoke in here.

"Kim! Kim!" I yelled frantically.

She was in the corner of the room crying when she lifted her head to see me. "Jerry!" She screamed.

I ran to her just as she got off the floor and hugged her tight. I hated to admit it, but I cared too much about Kim to stay away from her. As we let go from our embrace, I looked into her eyes. They were full of fear. She looked into my eyes also.

My hands were still around her waist, her hands were still around my neck...I couldn't help it. I kissed her.

She was surprised at first, I could feel it. But in about a second, 2 things happened. 1) she kissed back and 2) She pulled back.

Her cheeks were flushed. "Jerry what are we doing?! Im dating Jack- and we are going to die in this burning building." She started to break down. "I don't want to die!"

"Kim I swear I'm not going to let you die." I told her. I picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around my neck again. I ran out of the changing room and sprinted towards the door. After jumping and dodging over burning beams, we were so close to the door.

I tripped and fell and dropped Kim in the process. She rolled right to the door, and Jack opened it and grabbed her. They hugged. I guess I was invisible because of the smoke because neither Jack or Kim saw me.

Just as I was going to get up, a beam fell onto my leg. It was burning me. I yelled and scrambled toward the door. I was finally able to push open the door a bit. Eddie saw me and quickly grabbed my hand to pull me out.

"Jerry!" Jerry!" I heard, but the world was starting to go black. Was I dying? I don't think so...

Next thing I knew, I was awake in a hospital bed.

"Jerry? Are you feeling ok?" A female voice asked. I turned to where the sound was coming from. A blond girl and a brunette girl. "Kim? Cami?" I asked.

"Oh thank god he remembers us!" Cami yelled.

"Wait why am I here?" I asked.

"You have 3rd degree burns on your leg." Sad Cami.

"Do you mind if I talk to him alone for a minute? Just a minute I swear." Kim asked her.

"Sure...I'll be outside."

She left and closed the door gently.

"You saved my life." Kim said.

"I told you that you wouldn't die. I wouldn't let you. Kim, I know this is going to sound crazy...but I have had feelings for you since you got back together with Jack. I'm sorry but I just can't help it. And Rudy told me to avoid you...but I miss your smile."

"I- I can't Jerry. I love Jack and your his best friend. It's wrong. Im sorry that we kissed. It was a mistake. We are good friends and that's all we can be..."

"Don't say it was a mistake. You kissed back. You feel the same way! I'm not saying I want you two to break up, I just want you to say that you have feelings for me!" I said a bit too loud.

"I don't have feelings for you! And we aren't going to say anything to Jack. Nothing happened between us and we are just friends. Understand?!"

"Why are you fighting this...?" I asked her.

My phone buzzed.

She picked it up. He face turned from red to white. "What? What is it?" I asked. She showed me my phone.

"OH SHIT!"

A message was sent to Jack, Eddie, Milton, Cami, and Rudy. This wasn't going to end well...


	4. Make-ups and Break-ups

**PLEASE REVIEW! MAKE ME FEEL LOVED! please?**

_**THIS IS STILL MONDAY, THE 1ST DAY OF SCHOOL. **_

Kim's POV

Jerry's phone buzzed.

I picked it up. I could feel my face turn red. "What? What is it?" He asked. I showed him the phone.

"OH SHIT!"

A message was sent to Jack, Eddie, Milton, Cami, and Rudy. This wasn't going to end well...

It was a picture of Jerry and I kissing in the locker room.

_Oops... _It said underneath the picture.

The door suddenly burst open and it was Jack and Cami.

I could see the hurt in Jack's eyes.

"Kim...? Wh-?" Jack started to say.

"Jack please let me explain. Please." He didnt say anything so I started to tell him what happened. "I thought I was going to die and Jerry risked his life for me. And he kissed ME! You know I love you." I said.

"So this hasn't been going on for a long time? You guys don't...have a 'thing'?" Jack asked.

I got up and hugged him. He held me tightly. "Of course not. We would never do that to you. Ever. Please don't be mad at me."

He pushed my blond hair out of my face and wiped the tear off my cheek. "Im not mad at you. I love you too." He said

Then he let go of me and turned to Jerry. Cami still didn't say anything. "Jerry, how long have you had feelings for Kim?"

"I- I never was going to try and 'steal' her away from you. I was trying to keep my distance. Look im sorry man Im really-"

"That wasn't my question."

Jerry sighed. "Since you two got back together I guess."

"Oh. Well I can't be mad at you, i mean you saved her. So thanks...I guess we are even." Jack said. "We'll be in the waiting room." He took my hand and we walked to the waiting room where a very confused Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were waiting.

"Uh Kim...?" Eddie started to say.

"Everything is fine. Let's just forget this please." I'll admit that Im pretty embarrassed. My guy friend kissing me and my boyfriend and other guy friends finding out...

"So how is Jerry doing anyway?" Asked Rudy.

"He's fine but the doctor hasn't told us anything really." I said.

We just had to wait until the doctor told us when he can come home. I feel really bad...I mean he could have been killed, but saved me anyway. How deep are his feelings for me?

Cami's POV

_Beep. _I just got a message.

Kim kissing Jerry?! Wow and I thought Jerry and I had something...wait isn't Kim dating Jack?

Just then I saw Jack running down the hall towards me. He must have gotten the message too. He opened the door to Jerry's room quickly. I went in with him.

(Same convo as before. Don't think you guys wanna read it again)

When Jack and Kim left and closed the door behind them, I leaned against the door.

"Cami you look really pissed. Hear me out. I liked Kim. LIKED. I like you though. I didn't mean to kiss her...it just happened. You know? I could never be with Kim and Jack is my best friend. I swear you are the one I want to be with."

I gave a slight smile. I knew what he meant. It was a spur of the moment thing. "I get it. It's ok, you just saved your best friend's girlfriend. That's the bravest thing I've ever heard of."

"Do you want to go out with me? You know once im out of the hospital?" He smiled.

I smiled back and walked towards him. I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. "Of course Jerry!" I said as we broke away from each other.

"And for the record, you kiss better than her..." He winked at me.

I giggled. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. Who was in the locker room?

"Jerry...who do you think took that picture? Was there another message from that person?"

"I have no idea. It could be someone from the black dragons. But I have a feeling the person lit the dojo on fire too. And there was one more message saying something like they knew how I felt about Kim." Jerry told me.

"Wow. That's really scary. Well they can't do anything to you while you're in here. Do the burns hurt?"

"Only when there is pressure on it. Well this has been a crazy first day of school. Besides all this, did you like it?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Your friends are really nice and the school is too. Except the food...that tasted pretty bad." I laughed.

*everyone goes home and Jerry is still in the hospital for a week. Cami brings him his school work*

**TUESDAY**

Jack's POV

Im honestly so glad that Kim and Jerry weren't secretly dating. I would have been crushed. I love Kim and I guess im kind of jealous that Jerry saved her and I didn't. But at least she's ok.

I was already awake before my alarm went off at 7:20. I just kept thinking about beautiful Kim. The hair, the eyes, the laugh, the smile. I just love everything about her.

By 7:45, I had my Mom drive me to school. I could have walked but I always end up being late to math, which I have first.

I ran into the school to see Kim at her locker. I walked up behind her and grabbed her around her waist.

"Hey babe! How did you sleep?"

"Oh hey Jack. Not well actually..." Kim said. I could tell she was upset so I let go of her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"Well I just keep thinking that I could have _died_ if it wasn't for Jerry. And I feel really bad about the...kiss thing."

"I told you im not mad about that. And it was pretty scary, but Jerry is ok and you are too. The dojo on the other hand..."

The dojo was destroyed. Even with quick reconstruction, it would still take like half a year to fix. Our other choice was going to the Black Dragon Dojo. No one liked that choice so we decided to make my basement into a mini dojo.

I live in a mansion and the basement wasnt being used so why not? The only thing was that we had no equipment. But Bobby was going to try and send us some.

"Jack? Hello?"

"Huh what? Sorry I was spacing out. What did you say?"

"I wanted to know what time I should come to your house." Kim said.

"Why don't we just walk to my house and spend a little time together. Then everyone else will show up at 4." I said to her.

"Ok. See you later Jack." Kim said in a depressed voice. What was going on with her?

*Later when Jack and Kim are walking home*

We were in silence. She didn't want to say anything and any questions I asked got one word answers. I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped walking.

"Kim please tell me what you're thinking. Im worried. You can tell me anything, you know that."

She stopped also. I walked up to her and took her hand. She gently pulled it away.

"Kim..."

"I don't know if...we should do _this_. I just-"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was she breaking up with me?

"WHAT?" I yelled way too loud.

"No Jack-"

I ran. I ran away from her and to my house. When I got there I, kicked down the gate to my backyard (I get stronger when I'm angry) and I jumped in my pool. With clothes on and everything. I was good at holding my breath.

I sank lower and lower. I opened my eyes under water. This is where I was with Kim once. I thought we were made for each other. How could she do this? After what seemed like only a couple minutes, I got out and checked my phone. 3:42. Wait what?! School ended at 3, and since I ran home I would have gotten here around...3:10.

I was under water for 32 minutes...?


	5. The Powerless Feeling Of Looking

**OMG your comments were so funny! I literally laughed out loud. And I'm in a good mood right now so the end of this chapter might have a happy ending haha. So enjoy ;)**

Kim's POV

"Kim please tell me what you're thinking. Im worried. You can tell me anything, you know that." Jack said. We were walking to his house in silence. I had a lot on my mind.

I stopped walking because he did too. He grabbed my hand, but I wasnt in the mood for love right now. I pulled my hand away nicely. I guess he didn't think it was so nice.

"Kim..."

"I don't know if...we should do _this_. I just-" I started to say.

"WHAT?" Jack yelled way too loud.

"No Jack-" Then he just ran. I started to run after him but after a while I couldn't run anymore.

I thought about what I said. "Ohhh." I said quietly. He probably thought I was breaking up with him. Oh god no! That's not what I meant.

I ran to his house and knocked on the door for like 10 minutes.

"Jack! Jack please! I love you. I wasn't breaking up with you." He never answered. I started to cry. I walked home and cried all the way there.

I didn't mean I couldn't be with him. I wanted to tell him what was on my mind but I was too afraid.

***FLASHBACK IN TENNESSEE***

"I said let GO OF ME!" I yelled to Lucas. He was my boyfriend. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He had big muscles and was on the football team, and I was on the cheerleading team.

We were at a party because our football team just won the finals. There was alcohol. A LOT of it...and I guess Lucas drank too much.

I wanted to get away from the noise so we went upstairs, into a bedroom. He closed the door and locked it. I didn't know that he locked it. We started to make out while we were sitting on the bed.

His hand went lower and lower and reached my butt. I was fine with this because he has done this before. We had been dating for like 6 months. Then his hand started going up my shirt. I was NOT ok with that.

I broke the kiss. "What's wrong, Kimmy?" He said with a weird smile on his face.

"I just felt a little uncomfortable..." I told him shyly. "You can trust me. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I responded.

So I let him do what he was doing. He then went to my stomach and tried to pull my jeans lower. He unbuttoned them. "Uh Lucas what do you think you're doing?"

"We are going to have fun whether you like it or not." He said creepily. I got up from the bed and started to go to the door, when he grabbed my hand.

"You're not getting away from me." He said and pushed me up against the door. He kissed me hard. I couldn't scream or get out, he was too strong.

He started to kiss my neck, and moved down lower. Then I was able to scream. But the music was too loud for anyone to hear me.

I felt a stinging feeling on my cheek. Did he just SLAP me?! "Lucas your drunk! Stop please stop!"

He slapped me again and ripped off my shirt. I didn't know karate at this time so I was forced to do what he wanted me to. I was on the bed in my bra and underwear with Lucas on top of me. But I kept screaming because I had some hope of someone helping me.

I heard a knock on the door. "Hello? Are you ok?" It was my best friend, Annabeth. The party was at her house.

"HELP ME! ANNABETH HELP!" I yelled. Suddenly a knife appeared in front of my face.

"Kimmy I would shut the hell up if I were you." Lucas said.

I froze. He would kill me. He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing.

"Lucas-"

He cut my left arm. There was a ton of blood and I screamed at the pain. "I told you to shut up!"

Then the door burst open. Annabeth. The rest of the night was a blur. In the morning I found out exactly what happened.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

When Jack's hand grabbed mine, it brought back the memory. I was just freaked out for a moment and I didn't realize what I was saying.

I did my usual thing like eating a snack and doing my work. When I finished, I laid in my bed, texting Jack. He wont answer. It's 4:20. I might have just ruined my life.

_Beep_. I got a new message.

_Go downstairs. _

Well since I didn't know who the message was from, I thought it was just a prank from a friend.

_Beep_.

_I'm not fucking joking. Go downstairs._

Ok, WHAT was going on?!

I went downstairs slowly. As I was on the last step I saw a shadow on the floor. Before I knew it my hands were tightly secured behind my back.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"I remember you saying that once...you might remember this...Kimmy, I would shut the hell up if I were you." The voice said. Oh. My. God.

"Lucas."

"Yea. You see I thought I felt bad about what happened, and you thought I was drunk. I wasn't. And remember that fire in your dojo? All me." He said.

I quickly got my arms loose and turned around and kicked him in the chest. He fell to the floor but he was smiling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"You shouldn't be dating Jack, you should be with ME!"

He grabbed my leg and flipped me and then _I_ was on the floor. "I tried to kill you once and I'll do it again."

"HELP ME!" I screamed.

"I remember you saying that also...you might have escaped me that time. But it wont happen again."

I heard knocking on the door and Jack's voice. I couldn't say anything because Lucas was covering my mouth with his hand.

Jack's POV

I was under water for 32 minutes? How? Where was K- never mind. She probably doesn't want to see me. But even though we 'broke up' I guess, I still want to be friends. So I decided that after I take a shower and do my homework, I will walk to her house.

*LATER*

When I got to Kim's house, I knocked for a while. "Kim? Are you ok? I'm not mad at you I just want to talk. Please open up." I said. No response.

Maybe she didn't hear me. I knocked loudly on her door. "Kim!"

"Stay away, Jack." A male voice said. Was it Kim's dad? She never talked about him much so maybe not.

"Who is that? Can I just talk to Kim for a minute?" I asked nicely. Was she ok?

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!" He yelled.

I had to choices. 1: I could leave to prevent Kim from getting killed. But she would probably get hurt from this guy anyway. or 2: I could knock down the door and try to help Kim. But what if this guy had a gun pointed at her head and really could kill her.

I couldn't risk it. So I turned around to leave.

As I reluctantly walked off her front steps, I had an idea. Her house must have a window that I could break. So I ran as fast as I could around her house to find a window. When I found one, I saw a guy holding a knife to Kim's throat, his hand on her mouth, and tears streaming down her face.

"I thought I told you to leave!" The guy said as he smiled. I could hear him from outside. I didnt move. One wrong move by me and Kim could be dead. I started to back up.

Kim obviously didn't like this because her eyes got wide and she started to struggle. He pulled a tighter grip on her.

"LET. GO." I said. I was really pissed off. I hated to be in this position. I was useless right now. I felt something hard hit my head and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground staring at grass and black shoes. Then, I saw nothing.


	6. The Compromise

**Helllloooo. Happy holidays! And please review.**

Jerry's POV

So after I got out of the hospital and my burns were treated, I spent a lot of time with Cami. We went on our first date and second. I really, really like Cami. She cares about me and she's really smart. She became really close with everyone.

One day were we walking to school together and passed Kim's house. On the side of her house was a boy who laid on the grass. Was that...Jack?

I stopped and so did Cami. "Is that Jack?" She asked me.

"I don't know but that's what I was thinking. Lets go see."

We jogged to the boy and flipped him over onto his back. Yep, it was Jack.

"Oh my God what do we do?" Cami said frantically.

I started to shake him. "Jack, Jack!" I felt something wet on the back of his head. When I looked at my hand it was all red. I looked up at her.

"Oh God! Do we call the police?"

"Could you run into Kim's house and call them? Tell her to come outside." I told her.

She quickly ran inside and within the next minute, she ran outside.

"Jerry!" She screamed.

I gently laid Jack's head on the grass and ran to her. "What?" She showed me inside. We looked at a pool of blood on Kim's kitchen floor and her phone.

"That means...someone tried to hurt Kim. Did you call the police?" I asked

"Yeah they are coming." As if on cue, we saw police cars on the road. And an ambulance. We went outside and told the police officers what happened as far as we knew. They put Jack on a stretcher and put him inside the ambulance.

When they all left, we kept walking to school. They wouldn't let us ride with Jack to the hospital. Cami was really scared, so I tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry. We will visit him after school. We should keep this to ourselves though...right?" I said.

"I guess. But what about Kim. She could be hurt. We have no idea where she is! Jerry she could be..."

She was interrupted by a message on my phone.

_Don't try to find her. _It said.

Attached was a picture of a bloody Kim with her hands tied with rope. She was unconscious.

Cami was looking over my shoulder and grabbed my hand and squeezed hard.

"What do we do?" She said quietly.

I didn't know what to say. "I, um...let's just get to school." I know Kim wasn't my girlfriend but this was just scary. I felt like I had to do something. Maybe I'll tell Jack at the hospital later. _

All day today Cami and I couldn't focus. Finally when the last bell rang, we sprinted out of class. Her Mom was going to drive us to the hospital.

When we got there, we asked the secretary what room he was in. 24B.

Jack was lying on the bed and breathing. That was a good sign at least.

"Jack, hey Jack. It's Jerry and Cami."

"Kim..." He groaned. "Let her go..."

"Jack open your eyes. What happened to Kim?" Cami said as she shook him.

"oh hey guys. What- why am I here? Oh no Kim...where is she? What did he do?" Jack was talking really fast. He started to sit up but I pushed him back down.

"Jack calm down. What do you remember?" I asked him.

" We were supposed to go back to my house but she...uh broke up with me I think. Im not really sure what happened there... Then I ran home and I guess she ran to hers. Later I went to talk to her at her house but a man told me to leave. He was holding her with a- a knife to her...throat. And then I was on the grass and I saw these black shoes. I don't know who the guy holding her was. " He explained.

This might be the same guy who's sending those messages to me. I forced myself to show Jack the picture I got.

He had hatred in his eyes. He was pissed. "Jack I think it's best if we don't go after her. The person who has her could...you know. Kill-"

"She's not going to die. Don't even say that. We will go after her. Even if I personally can't." He said determinedly.

"No we won't. Lucas will kill her! You don't know what-" Cami stopped herself. Jack and I both looked at her. How did she know his name...?

She ran out the door.

"Uh Jerry how did she know his name?"

"I don't know. Should I ask her? I mean she seems really..."

"She might know where this Lucas guy is holding Kim. Please, do it for me. For Km." Jack said.

"I'll try. Keep your phone on." I ran out to find Cami.

After looking everywhere, I still couldn't find her. I just hope Kim is ok...

Kim's POV

I saw Jack in my kitchen window as I was being held by Lucas with a knife to my throat. He was trying to help me but what he didnt know was that there was a man behind him. He had black hair and a sharp face with small eyes.

I tried to warn him but he didn't understand. Then he was hit and fell to the ground. Lucas took the knife away. I tried to scream for Jack. Why was he doing this to me?

Lucas then put my hands behind my back and put them in handcuffs. The man who hurt Jack came into my house.

"Open the trunk of the van, David." Lucas said.

He pushed me outside and threw me into the trunk. I screamed from the dark small area I was in. My phone! I could try to text someone.

But I couldn't feel my phone in my pocket. I must have dropped it in my house. Damn it.

Eventually we came to a stop and the trunk opened again. "Hey Kimmy bear!" Lucas said. He pulled me out by my hands. We were on a mountain. Or a cliff. I wasn't sure yet.

He shoved me on the ground and kicked me. I rolled to the end of the cliff. Now I was sure it was a cliff. He was going to kill me. He was going to push me off.

"I remember how you were always afraid of drowning. That's why your here. But first I need you to do something for me."

"I'm not going to do anything for you! You're a murderer!" I yelled.

He laughed. "I just wanted you to write something for Jack. Just to let him know that you hate him."

"But I don't hate-" Oh. He wanted to make it seem like I jumped off this cliff into the water because of Jack. "No. I wont do it."

"Alright then. I'll just get Cami to do it. She can forge hand writing really well."

"What?! Cami...she...she knows you? She knows about this?" I asked in complete shock.

"Well duh. My plan was to get Jerry to tell you he loves you, which he does by the way, then break you and Jack up. Im surprised you were still together after I sent that picture. But he liked his friendship with Jack. So I told Cami to distract him from you so I could kill you. That's where the fire came in. There was more to the plan, but hey, you're going to die anyway." He explained.

That stupid fucking jerk. "Say goodbye Kimmy..." He said while raising his foot to kick me over the edge.

"WAIT! Is there any way we could compromise? You can kill me if you want but let me write a truthful letter to my friends. I won't even write on to Jack." Of course I would mention him in the letter if he agreed.

He thought about it. "Ok, here's what I'm thinking; I'll take you to a certain place where you can write this letter tonight. Then tomorrow, we will come back here. Deal?"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

Soon we were at this 'certain destination'. But I was put in the trunk again before, so I dont know how we got here.

I was put inside a room with no windows and a pencil and paper. My hands were untied. I began to write my letter.

_Dear friends, _

_If you are reading this letter, it means that I have died. I can't tell you how or who did it..._


	7. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**So you might have noticed that I changed the title and the summary. That's because I felt like as I was writing this story, the title was irrelevant. I also felt like the summary didn't explain the story well. Sorry if some of you were confused. Hehe my bad XD. **

**Well thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! Happy holidays!**

**3 Crazyz216**


	8. Goodbyes

**Please please review! Puhlease!**

_Dear friends, _

_ If you are reading this letter, it means that I have died. I can't tell you how or who did it, but you could ask Cami and see if she is willing to tell you. Apparently she knows more about this. I will miss you all. But please don't think about me too much. Stay together and stick with Karate. Jack I love you and I didn't want to leave you without saying it. I never meant to hurt you. Thanks for trying to save me and I hope your ok. Don't blame yourself for any of this, you couldn't have stopped him. And Jerry I'm sorry you were threatened because of your feeling towards me. Milton, Eddie, Rudy; you were the best friends a girl could have._

_Think of the good times we had together. _

_Love, Kim _

After I wrote my letter I cried. I didn't want to say goodbye. Soon I cried myself to sleep.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"Kimmy bear wake up!" Jack? I opened my eyes and lost hope. No, it was Lucas. "Today will be fun. Come on. David, take her letter. We'll drop it off at the dojo later. I promise." He said as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

We walked out of the building and he dumped me into the back seat of his car. David and Lucas then got in and locked the doors.

After some time we approached the cliff. The dreaded cliff.

He took me out of the car and didn't say anything. He stood me up so I faced the water below. He unlocked the handcuffs and kicked my back.

And I fell.

_Kim please._

And fell.

_Kim, I need you._

And fell.

_Can you hear me Kim?_

I heard the splash.

I opened my eyes. But I wasn't underwater.

I was...in a hospital room. I turned my head to the almost shut door to see a brunette boy peek in. He looked at me as if I knew him. As if-

Jack? My mouth wouldn't move, I couldn't say anything. He walked back in with huge eyes and stood still for a minute.

Then he turned and ran out. "GUYS! GUYS!" He screamed. Then Jack and a couple other familiar people were inside the room.

What's happening?

_**Reality**_

Jack's POV

6 months. Kim has been in a coma for 6 months. All because of some bo staffs. She just tripped on them! How could she be hurt this bad?

**FLASHBACK**

I walk into the dojo at 4 on the last day of summer vacation to see Kim on the ground. Jerry was beside her.

"Jerry what happened!?" I said as I dropped my bag and ran over to them.

"I don't know man! I was about to go change when I heard Kim scream. I think she tripped on some bo staffs. But then I saw that punching dummy was on her head. I can't get her to wake up!"

I ran to Rudy's office and opened the door loudly. "Hey what was that-" He started to say.

"Kim's hurt and we can't get her to wake up. Call 911." His face turned all serious as he picked up the phone.

I turn back around to Kim and I see...Jerry kissing Kim?! I clenched my fists. "Jerry! What are you doing?!" I was Kim's boyfriend, NOT him.

"No, no, I was giving her mouth to mouth! I wouldn't do that to you, man." He explained. How he knew how to do CPR, the world may never know.

We could hear police sirens from outside. The police officers had to literally pull me away from Kim as they put her on a stretcher to the ambulance.

"NO! NO! Let me go with her!" I screamed. Jerry was now holding me back.

I don't know what happened next because I woke up on the couch in Rudy's office. I checked my phone. 5:30. How is Kim? Where is everyone? I got up and went to leave but the door was locked from the outside. I knocked on it a couple times.

"Uh guys? Guys! Let me out of here!" I yelled.

Then the door opened a crack and I saw Rudy. "Come on, open the door."

I think it might be better if you stayed in there a bit longer..." Said Rudy.

Kim. "What happened to Kim?" I was getting pretty mad. "Rudy this isn't funny. Seriously let me out now."

He quietly opened the door. "Kim is in the hospital. And um, the doctor called back... She hit her head kind of hard but she was in very deep thought that she didn't wake up right away." Rudy said.

"Oh. So she's ok now, then." I said. "Right?"

Rudy turned back to the guys, and then back to me.

"Kim's in a coma." He said quietly. In a...what? No. Not MY Kim, she's strong. She can't be.

My knees were caving in and I was about to fall when Rudy caught me. He sat me down on the bench. "I know this is hard for you Jack. It's also hard on us. I think it would be best if you went home." Rudy told me.

"No I want to see her." I said. I got up and ran to my house. I couldn't believe it.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I visited her almost every day. But I started forgetting about school and karate so I was only allowed to visit once a week. I turned 16 not too long ago. Kim would be turning 16 soon...

Today was Saturday. I was holding Kim's hand and talking to her about what was happening in school and with our lives. I told her how Eddie got really strong and how Jerry is dating this new girl Cami and how Milton and Julie are still together.

And I told her that I love her.

The doctor walked in. "Jack," He knew my name, "I just talked to Kim's parents...we agreed that it's time to pull the plug. If she was ok she would have woken up by now."

"How soon?" I asked. I was on the verge of tears. And I don't cry.

He paused. "Tonight. Im terribly sorry. Please say your finial goodbye soon."

Oh god. No. She'll wake up! I know she will. I started to talk to her again, begging for her to wake up.

_"Kim please. Kim, I need you. Can you hear me Kim?_" When I got no response I let go of her hand and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Kim. I love you."

Just before I closed the door, I looked at her for one last time. And she looked back.

Wait what?! I couldn't speak. She was AWAKE! What do I do now? I ran back into the hallway and yelled, "GUYS! GUYS!" They all came rushing toward me.

"She's awake! She really is!" I said loudly. They ran passed me and into her room.

She just looked at us. "Kim...?" I was the first one to speak.

"I thought I...died." She said. Not what I would have expected her to say but hey, she was talking.

No one really knew what to say after that. Kim's parents each took a hand. "Do you remember who we are?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah. I remember all of you. Can someone tell me what Im doing here? I was just falling..." She got quieter as she spoke that last part.

"You were in a coma for 6 months Kim. But now your awake! Your ok now!" I said. "Did someone tell the doctor?"

"I'll do that now." Kim's dad replied.

"Jack I'm scared." She said as I came to her side.

"Don't be! Your all better now." I told her.

After the doctor came in and told us she would be released soon, I got a couple minutes alone with her.

"Did you hear me while you were...you know." I asked her.

"As I was falling off the cliff into the water I heard a voice say something like 'Kim please, I need you'. Was that you?" She asked me. I started to blush.

"Yeah. Kim I was so worried about you. Everyone was. I really love you. You know that right?"

"From everything in my dream, yeah. I know you love me. And I love you too." She said.

I kissed her and it was the best kiss I've ever had. Fireworks flew and my heart was racing. I won't ever let anything happen to her again. I love her forever and always.


End file.
